1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle's peripheral visible apparatus including an image pick-up device applicable to, for example, a vehicle-installed camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a related art, an image pick-up device of a CCD camera or the like is mounted to a vehicle for optically recognizing a state outside of a vehicle. For example, by providing an image pick-up device on a rear side of a vehicle, the rear side of the vehicle can optically be recognized by way of a monitor or the like.
FIG. 7 shows the image pick-up device 1 which takes an image of a rear side of a vehicle 2. In FIG. 7, an image of a field of view 3 is mainly taken. According to the field of view 3, a center 31 is disposed in a face expanded in a vertical direction by including a center line 21 of the vehicle 2.
When the image of such a field of view 3 is taken, it is preferable to install the image pick-up device 1 such that an optical axis 111 of an optical element provided to the image pick-up device 1 includes the center 31 of the field of view range from a standpoint of making the taken image of the field of view 3 difficult to be warped. FIG. 8 shows a case of displaying an image on a monitor. The image of the field of view 3 is symmetric in a left and right direction relative to a center line of the monitor.